


Your Queen Is Warm

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, They love each other, This is the smut that should have happened in 8x04, Woman on Top, i turned a really hot scene in smut, no one else exists at this moment, slightly tipsy jon ain't go no problems with his aunt, they get it on, they turned a really hot scene into something angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Dany's visit to Jon's room in 8x04 takes a very different turn.





	Your Queen Is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you justwanderingneverlost for the gorgeous mood board. 
> 
> Thank you to xxwolvenstormxx for beta reading this for me! She's the bomb!
> 
> They took a really sexy scene and made it almost hard to watch past their kissing. I sought to remedy that.

 

“Not the way I love you. Is that alright?” her voice was tentative, even she heard it shaking as she asked the question. Everything between them had changed and she hated it. She didn’t want things between them to be different. He was still the man she loved, the man she gave her heart to, and she wanted to know if he felt the same way. She _needed_ to know he felt the same way.

 

His dark eyes looked at her face, and instead of seeing rejection, she saw something else. A longing that she felt in her soul. As his arm snaked around her waist and he brought her against him, she felt her walls melting away. His hand came up to cup her face and she had to touch him. Her hands moved along his sides as he backed her up, each step slow and methodical.

 

She could deal with the North being ungrateful, she could deal with his sister’s hateful looks, she could deal with all of it as long as he still loved and wanted her.

 

She brought her hands up to work at getting her dress off. She wanted to feel the press of his skin against hers. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. A celebration of life after the huge toll of death. His hands were soon helping hers, causing her to laugh just a little. It was relief, pure and simple. His smile against her lips was a balm to her soul.

 

They finally got her top layer undone and she pushed it off and to the floor. Both of Jon’s arms were around her now, holding her as his mouth plundered hers. She worked the ties at the front of his gambeson, threading her fingers in every knot to push it off of him. He helped her, never breaking contact with her lips. Her legs finally hit the table and he broke the kiss to pull the heavy fabric over his shoulders. She tore at his tunic, throwing it to the floor with the growing pile of their clothes.

 

She felt his fingers at the ties at her back and smiled as she traced over his jaw and throat, relishing in the groan that left his lips. He pushed her dress down around her hips and he hissed. “Why do you have on so many layers?”

 

“It’s cold up here for a Southern girl,” she whispered against his skin, feeling a bit smug in using his own words against him. Reminding him of how good it was before and how good it could still be.

 

His eyes met hers and he smiled. “Aye. It is. And I intend to keep my queen warm,” he muttered. They both worked to get rid of her corset and tossed it to the ground. She was left in naught but her boots and trousers. Jon trailed his lips down her throat and cupped her breasts in his hands. She pulled the tie out of his hair and drug her fingers through his dark curls. Her eyes met his as he licked her nipple, causing her to gasp. His hand went around her, pulling her closer to his mouth and her nails raked over his back as she arched into him.

 

She hummed low in her throat as he switched to the other side. She knew when he finally touched her he would be able to feel how much she wanted him, that the only thing that mattered to her, that moment, was them. Her fingers fumbled with the laces of her leathers, trying to get them free and finally, his hands joined hers, eventually pushing them away, undoing the knots himself with practiced precision.

 

He dropped to his knees and removed her boots and leathers. Standing before him, completely bare, she shivered at the heated look in his eye. She ached to feel his lips on her. He trailed his mouth from her knee over her inner thigh, letting her feel his hot breath against her center.

 

She clutched at him, wanting him to touch her, taste her. He knew she was so close and he hadn’t done either of those things yet, but he moved to her other leg. She groaned in frustration and she felt him smile against her skin. “Patience, my queen.”

 

“You make me impatient,” she grumbled as he drug his lips along her skin, his beard abrading her flesh. “Gods, Jon,” she moaned.

 

He leaned into her she caught herself on the table for balance as he licked at her folds. He lifted one thigh over his shoulder and she gripped his hair, hoping it would steady her for the onslaught that was coming. She knew him, knew her wolf, and he had a voracious appetite.

 

His hands moved over her body, skimming over the skin of her calves, thighs, flanks, and hips, all of it throwing her head through a tailspin. His tongue swiped through her center, from her entrance up to the little bundle of nerves which he only flicked once with his tongue.

 

She moaned his name, the leg over his shoulder tightening as she rocked against him, trying to get more from him. But he was methodical and wouldn’t let her come until he was good and ready. She loved how he teased her, how he would bring her right up to the edge, bring her down only to build her back up again. When he finally gave in to her, she was usually on the brink of thumping him but was then desperate to have him inside her.

 

Her other leg nearly gave out when he slid a finger inside her, stroking twice before adding a second. He found the spot inside her that made her scream his name and he didn’t let up until she was writhing above him, tumbling over the edge, his normal tendency to drag it out cast aside. Her body shook, feeling loose, in a way no drink had ever been able to reproduce. He took his time moving his lips up her body as his hands explored and squeezed soft skin. She brought his lips up to hers, wanting his kiss.

 

He gave her what she wanted and she let out a squeak of surprise when he gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked with her to the bed. She wiggled against him, feeling his erection pressing against her slit. He climbed onto the bed, still holding her weight and pressed her into the mattress, his lips taking patient sips from her mouth. She worked at his laces as he helped her remove the rest of his clothes.

 

She pushed him to his back and took his cock in hand. “Jon,” she moaned, feeling how hard he was. She straddled him, sliding him through her folds as his hands roamed the plains of her body, up to her breasts where he pinched and teased each peak. His hands halted only when he was fully seated inside her. She closed her eyes, afraid she would cry if she didn’t. She wanted this, this feeling of completeness. She wanted to feel whole and only Jon gave her that. She rolled her hips against his as his hands slid down her body and held her, helping to guide her over him. She dropped her head back as she gripped his wrists for leverage, grinding down on him.

 

Her breath caught when he rubbed his thumb over the little nub, urging her to move faster. She leaned forward, pressing a hand to each side of his head. His fingers slid over her skin slowly, causing her to shiver in his arms he leaned up and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, worrying it with lips, tongue, and teeth. Then his thumb was back, swirling around her in quick circles and he was lifting his hips to meet each thrust. She felt herself crashing in wave after wave of pleasure, starting in her core and radiating out to her toes. Her legs trembled and her arms shook to hold herself up even as he made several more quick, hard thrusts into her and groaned her name as he came. She felt his cock pulsing, releasing his seed inside her.

 

She rested her head on his shoulder as her fingers played with his hair. With his heart steadily beating beneath her ear, she felt complete. If they could overcome this, then they could conquer anything. He loved her. She loved him.

 

He pressed a kiss to her hair as his arms tightened around her. “You’re staying here tonight, aren’t you?”

 

“What will your sister say?”

 

He shrugged. “Don’t care. You’re mine and if I want to wake up with you next to me, I will.”

 

She smiled and kissed him. “Then I’ll happily stay. In fact, there is nowhere I’d rather be.”

 

He hummed in response. “Me either.”

 

She knew she needed to get up, move off of him, but there wasn’t a force strong enough on the planet to make her walk out of his arms if he was still willing to hold her like this.


End file.
